<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Hearts by Ryuu_boii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776057">Shattered Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_boii/pseuds/Ryuu_boii'>Ryuu_boii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Depressed Hatake Kakashi, Gen, Past meets future, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_boii/pseuds/Ryuu_boii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai managed to break Orochimaru's barrier saving the Hokage's life. Kakashi believed he was over his past but live has a painful habit of reminding him that he was wrong. With a jutsu gone wrong how will Team 7 and Kakashi manage with their new mission? </p><p>or Kakashi comes face to face with his dead teammates, father, sensei, and mother figure. </p><p>or Sakumo, Team Minato, Kushina, Minato travel to the future after ORochimaru's jutsu backfired. Will they handle all the pain the future holds? Starts after the chunnin exams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Namikaze Minato &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159894">Glimpse of a shattered soul</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius">SilasSolarius</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! So I have been on a writing spree at the moment so I decided to write a story where the past meets the future instead of the future meets past. And i felt like torturing team 7 and Kakashi a little. No regrets. :) Thanks too SilasSolarius for inspiring this work. Please go check out their story "Glimpse of a shattered soul"<br/>"Text" - speaking<br/>Italics - thinking<br/>Please enjoy<br/>~Ryuu :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is hunting me in my sleep. So I'll continue it. But Ive just started school so don't expect regular updates. Thank you too all who have read this story! Bye❤️❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maa...what an Interesting Situation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Guy, Asuma, Kurenai!! We have to help the Hokage!” Kakashi addresses them from the middle of the bleachers. <em>I can’t lose another… </em>Once they took down the rest of the sound shinobi. They Jumped to where the barrier was holding the hokage and Orochimaru.</p><p>“How do we remove this barrier?” Kurenai yelled to her friends. <em>It appears each person can’t move…</em> Than something popped into his head. “Guys!! We have to hit each of the sound ninja holding the barrier together we have to do it at the same time or else it won’t work.” They others didn’t have enough time to argue so they just nodded in understanding.</p><p>They all took a different shinobi than, “Ready? 3. 2. 1. Go!!” Each of them charged toward the shinobi who saw them coming to avoid dying they released the jutsu Kakashi wasted no time when he saw what Orochimaru was doing.</p><p>“Edo-Tensei!” Just as he was about the complete the final hand sign Kakashi tackled him. A giant cloud of smoke appeared.</p><p>“Kakashi!!” His teammates called him but there was no reply as Kakashi was knocked unconscious. Unfortunately, Orochimaru was still alive but the invasion retreated.</p><p>As the smoke started to clear up you could see a group of people. “What the hell is going on!?” A boy with orange goggles yelled loudly. “Obito quiet down.”</p><p>Sarutobi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy looked the group of people. Just observing, there appeared to be three young children one with silver hair another with brown chocolate hari and another with jet black hair. There was also 3 adults one with familiar blond hair, one with long red hair, and another with white hair pulled into a pony tail. Then Guy remembered, “Oh shoot! Kakashi!” The group of people snap there heads to were Guy was. He was next to the limp body of what appeared to be a silver haired Jonin. He was still unconscious.  </p><p>Sarutobi looked at the people than addressed his village, “Everyone I hope you are okay. Thank you for protecting our village. The threat is gone please go home and await the arrival to a new tomorrow” All the shinobi stood at attention even the chunin hopefuls. “Hai!” Luckily no one was able to see the group of people behind him. Then Jiraiya jumped to where they were. He scanned the group he froze once he saw painful familiar white hair. He could also tell the boy who looked like Kakashi glaring at the man with hate and sadness.</p><p> Sarutobi then addressed looked at Guy, “Guy, please bring Kakashi to my office right now. Then you can go check on your team” Guy nodded and left without another word. “Asuma and Kurenai you may go and check on your teams.” They both bowed than disappeared in a swirl of leaves. “Jiraiya you can come if you would like.”</p><p>“Sandaime, what is-” The red hair women was cut off but the raise of the hand, “Not here Kushina.” He looked to everyone, “Please henge yourselves we shall talk in my office.” Everyone followed his instructions.</p><p>Jiraiya looked at the group who had henged themselves the younger Kakashi now had jet black hair he still kept the mask though. Rin now had a darker brown almost black hair she also removed the purple stripes on her cheeks. Obito had dark purple hair but he kept his goggles. Minato turned into a guy with  light brown hair and onyx eyes. Kushina changed her hair color to a soft black and she also had onyx eyes. Sakumo changed his hair to a darker shade of blue he also removed his tanto.  </p><p>Once they arrived in the hokage tower Sarutobi put sound barriers up. He allowed the time-travelers to drop their henges.  All of them were staring at the unconscious form of older Kakashi. Jiraiya took a seat on the couch right next to older Kakashi running a hair through his silver hair. <em>How long as it been since he looked than innocent? Kushina and Minato thought sadly.</em></p><p>“Before I explain, Minato what is the date?” Sarutobi asked looking straight at Minato.</p><p>“April 20, 10XX. What does-” Sarutobi silenced him before he looked at a Man with long white hair pulled into a ponytail.</p><p>“Sakumo, what is the date for you?” Young Kakashi tensed slightly at the mention of his father.</p><p>“October 1, 10XX.” Young Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Minato tensed that the given answer. <em>The day of his death… </em></p><p>Sarutobi sighed slumping forward in his chair. “It appears as though all of you have traveled to the future as the result of the interception of Orochimaru’s Jutsu.”</p><p>“How many years would you say it’s been, Sarutobi-sama?” Minato asked looking at Between older Kakashi, his Kakashi and Sakumo.</p><p>“I would say it has been about 20 years for Sakumo and 15 years for you guys.” Before anyone could say anything groan drew their attention over to the couch that Older Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kakashi was muttering in his sleep. All they could pick up was, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shh… shh… You’re okay Kakashi you’re safe.”</p><p>Younger Kakashi scoffed at the display of weakness. <em>I can already tell he failed as a shinobi.</em> Jiraiya glared at younger Kakashi sharply his K.I. slightly leaking. Younger Kakashi’s eyes widen as he took a step back. Obito and Rin both fall to the ground they eyes full of fear. Sakumo, Kushina, and Minato tensed.</p><p>“Jiraiya!” Sarutobi scolded the white-haired male. Jiraiya stopped his K.I. but he kept glaring at little Kakashi.</p><p>“J-jiji?” A strained voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the young man in his lap.</p><p>“Hey kiddo. You with us?” Slowly Kakashi’s vision became clearer. He carefully sat up with the help of Jiraiya. No one dared to say anything. Once Kakashi was on his feet he looked around. <em>Tsunade-sama would’ve killed me for that stunt I pulled. He thought to himself.</em> He reached into his back pouch pulling out his book his façade firmly in place.</p><p>“Maa… What an interesting situation.”</p><p>Sakumo frowned when he looked at his adult son. <em>What happened to the little pup that would follow me around? </em>His thoughts were broken by Obito, “Bakashi?”</p><p>Young Kakashi scoffed, “Yeah right. No way that man is me. He looks pathetic.”</p><p>Older Kakashi’s eyes flashed with something dark. A spike of K.I. filled the room before it was skillfully hidden. Sarutobi decided it was time to intervene.</p><p>“Since we have no idea wither you’ll be able to get home-” He was interrupted by Kushina yelling, “But we have a war going on! We can’t just leave them!”</p><p>“Kushina we won the war 15 years ago, If I can guess you were about to go on the kanabi bridge mission, correct?” He looked at Minato for confirmation once he got a nod, he looked toward older Kakashi who looked up as if sensing someone looking at him. No one notice the hint of sorrow in his eyes before it disappeared.</p><p>“We won the war on that day.” <em>At the cost of Obito’s life. Was left unsaid. </em>“As I was saying you guys need a place big enough to stay in…” Jiraiya and Older Kakashi flinched already knowing what he was going to ask.</p><p>“Kakashi will you open the Hatake Compound?” Kakashi stayed silent while Jiraiya blew up.</p><p>“Sensei!! You know what happ-” He was cut off by Sarutobi raising his hand. Jiraiya looked toward older Kakashi with a look begging him to say ‘No’, But Kakashi was always torturing himself. He flashed Jiraiya a fake smile before replying, “Hai. Hokage-sama.”</p><p>“Good. Team 7 has a new mission, please go gather your team and meet us back here.” Kakashi nodded before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.</p><p>Ignoring the protest in he throat and in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We are Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyy ive got the next chapter for y'all. In this chapter you will be able to see the team 7 dynamics and how they came to be a family :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what anyone said Team 7 was not just a team, they were family through thick and thin. </p><p>When they passed the bell test. Kakashi basically told them to get their crap together. He said that he saw through all their facades and he was having none of it. He told them that he would help them enforce those facades only if they let them drop when it was just them four. In return he would drop his own façade.  </p><p>The first one to drop the act was Sakura. While she did have a crush on Sasuke it wasn’t as big as she made it out to be. She also told them that she was also an orphan as her parents didn’t want a ninja daughter. While she lacks at ninjutsu she has great knowledge of medical ninjutsu. </p><p>Next one to drop their façade was Sasuke. He really did want to kill Itachi, but he wanted to find out why he killed his clan. And he also hesitantly admitted that he longed for a friend who didn’t just see him as a obstacle to overcome, like beating him was some kind of an achievement. </p><p>The most hesitant to drop their mask was Naruto. He admitted to being the Nine-tails jinchuriki surprised when his teammates did scorn or hate him because of it. He also said that he was an orphan since birth. While many people thought he was a dead last Naruto was smart not as smart as a Nara, but he was still smart. </p><p>Kakashi smiled softly as he watched his students interact before he admitted that he wasn’t lazy, and the book was just a distraction away from all the pain. He didn’t want to show his face but he did it anyway and Team 7 could tell why he wore it. You could read him like a book. He told them a bit about his past he didn’t go into detail, but they could tell that it was the most he had ever told anyone, so they took it without complaints. </p><p>They are probably the only 3 that Kakashi willing show his face too others were able to see because they were there when he was born or did it against his will though he isn't go to tell anyone about that. </p><p>Right now, they were at Sasuke’s place waiting for their aniki. They all new he would want to check them to make sure they didn’t get injured.</p><p>“I bet he just got caught up with Ji-Chan, right?” Naruto said as his eyes looked around frantically.</p><p>Sasuke just nodded not knowing if he said otherwise his brother would go crazy. Sakura smiled at her brothers, but they were still missing their oldest brother. Until they heard a familiar voice behind them. </p><p>“Maa…why the long faces.” They all turned around before running to hug him tightly. Kakashi eyes looked over them before smiling when he didn’t find any serious injuries. Sakura saw the darkness looming around his lone eye. </p><p>“Aniki? What’s wrong?” She stuttered out Kakashi tensed before he sighed his shoulder slumping forward. “Pack up we have a mission.”</p><p>“How long and where are we going?” Sasuke asked. </p><p>“I have no idea. Just bring enough for about a month. And we are going to the H-hatake Compound.”  Kakashi eyes watered slightly before he stubbornly wiped them away. Naruto saw it anyway, he walked up to Kakashi before hugging him tightly.</p><p>“It’s ok to cry, Kaka-nii.” That was all it took before Kakashi let his tears run free. While the other two joined in comforting their brother. He hugged them like his life depended on it. They all sunk to the floor hugging Kakashi while each of them thought What is this mission going to do to him!?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~In the Hokages office~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that!!?” Jiraiya yelled as Kakashi left. The others in the room flinch at the shear volume and anger in the sannin’s eyes. Suddenly, Sarutobi started to look his age. </p><p>“Jiraiya, no matter what you say. You know that Team 7 is the only one who could possibly complete this task.” Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi with disbelief but didn’t deny it. </p><p>“Sarutobi-sensei, if we lose that kid to this mission it will fall on your head. And just so you know I am going with them on this mission. I will not lose Kakashi again.” Sarutobi just sighed and nodded.</p><p>Everyone was looking at the pair wonder what made Jiraiya angry enough to yell at the hokage? And what did they mean by losing Kakashi Again? They were all pushed out of there thoughts when someone yelled </p><p>“Ji-Chan!” The time-travelers faltered at the kid who looked exactly like Minato. While two other kids one with dark blue hair and another with cherry blossom pink hair walked in with Older Kakashi. Sarutobi’s face softened when he saw the three kids, “Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-kun. How are you all?” </p><p>“We are going great, sir. We have a mission?” Sakura being as polite as ever bowing to the elder. </p><p>“Ahh yes, these are Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki,” Only Kakashi saw how Naruto flinched at the surname, “and team Minato. Your mission is too escort them to the Hatake compound and help them get used to the current period. Any questions?”</p><p>Older Kakashi raised his hand slightly, curious Sarutobi called on him, “Yea Kakashi?”</p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath before asking, “How much of the future can we tell or mention to them?” Sarutobi smiled sadly at him.</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m almost positive they won’t be able to go home for a while. And considering it is mainly your past that everyone here is connected to you may tell them what you would like too. Some things you might have to tell them. But it’s your choice.”    </p><p>Team 7 noticed how Kakashi flinched and a dark look flashed in his eyes. But it quickly disappeared as he nodded. Team 7 frowned at their leader’s actions, he was firmly behind his façade and there was nothing they could do to remove it, right now. </p><p>“Dismissed.” </p><p>Kakashi firmly shut his book slipping it into his pouch. “Okay let’s go.” But a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.</p><p>“No.” Everyone turned to the younger Kakashi who had his arms crossed. “I refuse to live there.” Older Kakashi walk right up to his younger self, “Get over it kid. You’ll have hell of a lot worse to deal with later than live in an abandoned house.” <em>What is he talking about? What did I do? Younger Kakashi thought. </em></p><p> He turned toward the people in the room before fake smiling, “Do keep up.” Before he took off his students right behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uchiha-Hatake, Hatake, Uzumaki-Hatake???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi helps the time-travelers get settled in. A lot of things happen and it is only the first morning. </p><p>Little spoiler:</p><p>“ENOUGH.” A dark, stern voice echoed across the living room. Everyone got chills when deadly K.I. spread throughout the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! I hope you like this chapter. :))) Enjoy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at the compound Kakashi stopped them in front while he went inside to disable all the traps. The compound was a very nice house with a garden in the front.</p><p>“Why don’t you live here.” Sakumo appeared from behind him, he just shrugged. “I haven’t lived here since I was 8.” Sakumo froze but Kakashi didn’t say anything else. He left everyone filter into the house before he turned around and forced a smile. Team 7 glared at the guests that were causing their sensei so much pain.</p><p>“Okay every room is available except my old room and the study.” Suddenly his face took a very dark look, “If any of you go into the study without my permission, because I will know. You would experience your worst nightmare and you might not live through it.” Everyone gulped and nodded. Then he smiled like he didn’t just scare them half to death.</p><p>“Okay so My students and I will be in one room together, Team Minato will be in a room together, Kushina and Minato, Finally Jiraiya and Sakumo.” <em>Sakumo flinched at the use of his name.</em> Before he could show them their rooms, he was interrupted by Kushina</p><p>“Wait!? Why are you putting the whole teams together, boys and girls, Dattebane!? Shouldn’t it be me, her, Rin in a room together?” Kakashi just gave her a confused stare. “I don’t get what’s the matter with having girls and boys in the same room. Besides my team sleeps better when around people they know and trust. But if you want you and Rin could be in the same room while Minato goes with the boys?”</p><p>Kushina just nodded to the changes but kept staring at older Kakashi with a suspicious stare. “Okay we can talk tomorrow, but we’ve all had a long day let’s get some sleep.” Jiraiya suggested everyone nodded while heading to their respected rooms.</p><p>Sakumo looked at Jiraiya, “What happened to him Raiya?” He just shook his head before leading him to their room. Naruto was looking at the Yondaime who looked exactly like him than he turned to the red hair lady. <em>Dattebane? Oh… </em>His face paled then he turned away.</p><p> Soon only team 7 was left with their sensei.</p><p>“Kashi-nii, are you gonna be okay?” Naruto asked lightly. A small voice answered him. “I don’t know Naru…” They all moved to hug him before directing him in the direction of their room.</p><p>Once they made it there, they all changed into their night clothes before they all held each other. “Kashi-nii? Why did my father do this to me?” Naruto asked with tears in his blue eyes. “Oh Naru, He did it because he believed in you. I’m sorry I never told you. But your parents love you even if they left you. You will always have them in your heart.”</p><p>“He’s right Naru… But no matter what you will always be our brother.” Sakura said to him wrapping her arm around his small figure.  </p><p>Sasuke responded by wrapping his arm around him too. “T-thanks Kura, Suke, and Kashi-nii.” Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around all three of them. <em>We will get through this together. </em>They all fell into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>
  <strong>At 6 am </strong>
</p><p>Slowly Kakashi opened his eyes to the sun starting to show his face. He looked to the three that were sound asleep next to him smiling softly at their innocent faces. He was able to get up without waking them up then he changed into his uniform before leaping out the window towards the memorial stone.   </p><p>
  <em>Namikaze Minato </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uzumaki Kushina </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hatake Sakumo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nohara Rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uchiha Obito</em>
</p><p><em>Every single person that came from the past are all dead. Isn’t that ironic? Why me!?</em> Kakashi lost himself in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> ~~Few hours later – Hatake compound, 9am~~</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked towards the kitchen scowling when they saw that everyone was already up. Minato was the first to see them walk in.</p><p>“Ah Hello I don’t believe we were formally introduced yet. My name is Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you!” He said with his cheerful attitude.</p><p>Sasuke stepped forward, “Hn. I’m Sasuke that’s Sakura and he’s Naruto. Nice to meet you too I guess.” Minato frowned, “No last names?” Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto both gave a nod. Sasuke grunted, “Uchiha-Hatake”</p><p>Sakura went next, “Hatake” Everyone looked confused but before they could say anything else Naruto went next, “Uzumaki-Hatake.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” Everyone looked over at a boy with orange goggles who had a confused look before he blushed at the amount of attention was aimed towards him. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were trying so hard to stifle a laugh. Naruto couldn’t hold it any longer, “Hahahahaha. That was good!”</p><p>Everyone looked so confused as to why the three were laughing so hard. “Maa… What did you three do?”</p><p>Older Kakashi looked at the three in the hallway raised his single eyebrow. They all faced him when a evil grin appeared on each of their faces even Sasuke’s. Kakashi was dreading the worst.</p><p>“We didn’t do anything sensei.” Sakura said smiling innocently.</p><p>“Oh really well. I guess more cliff training…” The time-travels watched as the happy faces of the genin dropped to a look of horror. <em>What is cliff training? Everyone was asking themselves.</em></p><p>“Ughh Kaka-sensei we have scaled that cliff so many times already.” Naruto complained. Kakashi just looked and smiled, “I know but it’s been working to improve your strength if you couldn’t tell.” The genin grumbled but didn’t disagree.</p><p>“Uhh what is cliff training and where were you this morning Kakashi?” Minato askes him with curiosity</p><p>Kakashi turned to his old sensei pushing out the image of a giant hole in his stomach. “Instead of telling you I could so you later and too where I was… Wolf meets his pack when the sun raises.” He said the genin nodded in understanding with a sad smile, but the time-travelers didn’t understand at all.</p><p>“Anyway, who want’s breakfast? We can talk while we eat” Kakashi sighed heading to the kitchen. “We do!” team 7 and team Minato yelled at the same time. Kakashi chuckled lightly. Before getting out ingredients to cook a little breakfast.</p><p>While Kakashi was cooking in the kitchen the rest of the people were chatting. Sakumo and Jiraiya were watching older Kakashi working in the kitchen. Minato, Kushina, and Team Minato were talking with team 7.</p><p>“We already know your name Minato-san. But what about the rest of you?” Sakura said before turning to face team Minato and Kushina. “Oh! I’m Kushina Uzumaki dattebane! Nice to meet you guys!” the boy with dark hair went next. “I’m Obito Uchiha! And I will become the Hokage!” Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto grimaced thinking the same thing. <em>You can’t always get what you want. </em>The brown hair girl went next, “I’m Rin Nohara. Nice to meet you.” She said with a gentle smile. Everyone’s gazed turned the younger Kakashi who scoffed, “Kakashi Hatake.”</p><p>“You’re so dry Bakashi.” Obito yelled. Younger Kakashi turned and glared, “Shut-up dead last.” Obito fumed, “Why y-you!!” He tried to lung at Kakashi but was held back by Minato sighed. Team 7 were shocked at their younger sensei’s behavior. <em>How is this kid our sensei?</em></p><p> After Minato scolded the two boys, Sakura spook up, “Are you guys genin or chunin?” Rin smiled answering, “Me and Obito are chunin, While Kakashi-kun is a jonin. What about you guys?” Team 7 were shocked.<em> He’s already a jonin? His like our age!! </em></p><p>Naruto was the one to answer, “We are all genin for now we took the chunin exams when the village was attacked by Orochimaru resulting in you guys coming here.”</p><p>Younger Kakashi scoffed, “You guys must be pretty weak.” Team 7’s faces turned into a scowl. Minato opened his mouth to scold Kakashi, but Naruto beat him too it. “Just because you are a jonin doesn’t mean we are weak.” He snarled. Sasuke and Sakura nodded glaring at younger Kakashi.</p><p>“Whatever. Its no wonder you are genin. You teacher doesn’t even look jonin material. I bet he doesn’t even teach you anything” Naruto lost it, “DON’T YOU EVER INSULT OUR SENSEI! HE IS TWICE THE NINJA YOU COULD EVER BE THE WAY YOU ARE NOW!” He growled Sakumo and Jiraiya looked over at the ruckus.</p><p>“You look dumb, weak, Pathetic!” Everyone started yelling at each other. Insults were flying back and forth. The adults were trying to dissolve the situation.</p><p>“ENOUGH.” A dark, stern voice echoed across the living room. Everyone got chills when deadly K.I. spread throughout the room. Looking over their shoulders the saw Older Kakashi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>“Anyone want to explain what just happened, hmm?” No one dared to face the Kakashi’s wrath.</p><p> Until Naruto hesitantly stood up, “Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we were having a chat when your younger self said we were weak because we are genin and he also insulted you saying you didn’t look like jonin material. Then I kind of lost it… I’m sorry it was my fault.”</p><p>Kakashi’s gaze soften when he looked at Naruto. He turned toward Minato, “Is that true, Minato-san?” Minato looked at younger Kakashi before nodded his head.</p><p>Older Kakashi looked toward his younger self before smiling, “It’s one thing to insult me. But if you EVER insult my team again. I will not pull my punches. GOT THAT.” Younger Kakashi scoffed but nodded.</p><p>“Now Breakfast is done. Follow me.” Before he turned his back towards the group heading into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If didn't figure is out, "Wolf meets his pack when the sun raises." Wolf is Kakashi his pack are the names on the memorial stone. :)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How long Can I last?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi cooks breakfast watching his now alive teammates eat. His thoughts are all over the places. Drama ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Text" - speaking<br/>Italics - thoughts/thinking</p><p>Enjoy reading! :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow… Look at all this food!” Obito said in awe. Something specific caught his eye, he turned to older Kakashi, “Isn’t this the dish you made for me and Rin? When you invited us for dinner when we were like 4?” Turning back to the fish dish on the table.</p><p>Older Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah…the day I found you spying on me.” He said with a sly grin. “I wasn’t spying on you!” Obito yelled blushing embarrassed. Kakashi barked out a laugh a genuine laugh, it wasn’t forced or anything. Team 7 smiled as they watch their sensei tease the younger boy.</p><p>It seemed like it worked to lighten the mood as everyone (even little Kakashi who didn’t mind people see his face because everyone there had already seen it) sat down to eat their food having little conversations among themselves. Except for older Kakashi who had already eaten his breakfast just looked at the group not remembering a time when the Hatake compound had this many people it. <em> They’re real. They are real. Oh my god. What am I going to do? I don’t know how long I can last, seeing them in my dreams (nightmares) are already so hard. </em></p><p>Looking at the table he scanned each of the members, starting with Jiraiya. <em>Jiji is still alive in this time. Even though he left me a lot he still came back. One of the few people I trust completely. </em>Right next to him was Sakumo. <em>Tou-chan… Why did you leave me? Do you know how hard it was to come home to find you bleeding out in the study? I loved you, admired you, looked up to you. And you were gone before I was even 7. Even then I forgive you…</em></p><p>Next to him was Obito. <em>My first friend… I pushed you away and you always came back. I can’t thank you enough for opening my eyes. You said you believed the white fang was a true hero. “Those who break the rules and laws are scum, but those who abandon their friends are far worse than scum.” I have lived my life by those words. Thank you for being my first friend and for saving my life that day.</em></p><p>Rin was right next to him. <em>Even though I never returned your feelings. You always cared for me, Obito, and Minato-sensei. I’m sorry I killed you… I know that you did it to protect the village that’s why I am still loyal. I’m so so sorry Rin.</em></p><p>Then his younger self. <em>I was hailed a prodigy, but I couldn’t see the hero in front of my eyes. Pathetic. I wish I kept my ninja way from when I was just 4 years old. But there’s nothing I can do now. </em></p><p>On the other side of the table across from Kakashi was Naruto. <em> Naru you have grown a lot from the 4-year-old I babysat. Saving you from the angry villagers made me so mad, when you were only 3. But even with all the trouble you still had it in you to smile. You are so strong. Stronger than anyone would have thought. I really love you.</em></p><p>Next to him was Sakura. <em>Sakura when I first meet you were all alone by the swings in the park. You might now remember but I sent little Pakkun to play with you for a bit. Who knew you would be on my team. Your knowledge of medical ninjutsu is insane for a girl your age. You’ll become a wonderful ninja. Even if your parents didn’t approve. I love you too.</em></p><p>He turned his gaze to the Uchiha on his team. <em>Sasuke you remind me of Itachi  and Sui so much. They was always feared by enemy ninja but when it came to you, they were always to soft. A lot of our team would tease them haha… You are strong just like your brother, but you are also very different from him. Even though you are a genius you are still humble and a great match for this team. I love you too. </em></p><p>Staring at the remaining people Kakashi sighed. <em>Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee. You guys gave your life for the village that night. I was devastated. Seeing you hold each other, even in death you were both smiling. Your wish was for me to take care of your son and I couldn’t even go near him until he was 3. I’m sorry I failed. I missed you guys so much. </em></p><p>Kakashi looked around the whole table in front of him the food was almost gone.</p><p>Suddenly, the group of people weren’t laughing were all looking at him with blood splattered all over their clothes. Sakumo had a line on his stomach. Jiraiya had blood dripping out of his mouth. Obito’s right side was gone. Rin had a hole in her chest. His younger self had blood on his hands and dripping down his left eye. Naruto, Sakura, And Sasuke looked betrayed and terrified of him. Minato and Kushina had gaping holes in their stomachs. <em>I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was all my fault… I couldn’t do anything. </em></p><p>He shook his head clearing his vision. Everyone was back to normal. No one was bleeding or anything. Kakashi moved to pick up the dishes to clean the up. Kushina got up to help him do the dishes. Neither of them said a word they just cleaned the dishes.</p><p>After they finished, Kakashi turned towards the group with a little smile. “Okay if you want to come train with us or if you just wanna watch go change and gather your things.” He said as he turned toward his room with team 7 following behind him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~Sakumo and Jiraiya~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Raiya?” Sakumo asked lightly, Jiraiya looked at him. “Yeah?” Sakumo was hesitant to continue, but he really needed an answer. “Did I die?”</p><p>Jiraiya froze confirming his fear. Sakumo started freaking out dropping to his knees. “Please tell me he didn’t find me… Who found me Jiraiya??” Jiraiya got on the floor next to his friend/brother. “I’m sorry Kumo… Kakashi was the one to witness it. He tried to stop you but it was already to late. I’m sorry…”  </p><p>Sakumo broke.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~Team 7 and Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Kaka-nii?” Naruto looked at his surrogate brother. “Yeah, Naruto?” Team 7 frowned at the use of Naruto’s full name. “When are you going to tell them…” He trailed off.</p><p>Kakashi froze, then sighed letting his emotional mask fall down. “I really don’t know… I thought I was over them, but they just had to come back…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Aniki… You still have us no matter what you will always be our brother. Please don’t push us away. You can talk to us whenever you want.” Sakura said softly looking into Kakashi’s lone eye.</p><p>Sasuke added on, “We may not know these people, but we know you. If you ever need a break let us know we will get you out of there.” Kakashi smiled softly at each of his little siblings. “I really don’t deserve you guys.”  </p><p>“No, we are the ones who don’t deserve you. You gave us something each of us longed for, friends, family, and a place to just be ourselves without any criticism. We thank you for that. Don’t ever say that you don’t deserve us. You more than deserve us.” Naru said hugging his brother’s mid-section. Feeling Sasuke and Sakura join in.</p><p>Kakashi ruffled their hair in a friendly way. Each of them smiled at Kakashi or in Sasuke’s case he smirked.</p><p>“I love you guys…” Kakashi said contently. Team 7 grinned “We love you too, brother.”</p><p>After a few minutes of hugging and laughing Kakashi remembered something. “Oh yeah what did you guys do while I was gone this morning hmm?” Team 7 shared a look at each other before turning back to Kakashi.</p><p>“Nothing we just told them our names.” Sakura said innocently. Kakashi raised his single eyebrow. “Oh and what did you say your names were?”</p><p> Sasuke smirked, “I told them I was Sasuke, she was Sakura and him Naruto. Then the yondaime asked for last names. And I said, Uchiha-Hatake” Sakura interrupted, “Hatake” Then Naruto finished grinning evilly, “Uzumaki-Hatake.”</p><p>Kakashi could stop the blush from raising above his mask. He turned away but they already saw it and they smiled triumphed. High fiving each other laughing, Kakashi playfully smack each of the heads before saying, “You brats.” Embarrassingly. They finished packing heading to the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey I had an idea to write a side story showing team 7 and Kakashi before the chunin exams. If you would like to see that let me know in the comments. And if you have any suggestions about how i could have kakashi tell them about the future let me know.<br/>Thank You! ~Ryuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team 7 and Team Minato train together. But Little Kakashi is getting on everyone's nerves. And Sakura wasn't having any of his nonsense.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! So here is the next chapter. I don't really know how i fell about this one but it'll work for now.<br/>I need ideas for how kakashi and team 7 should tell them about the future so if you have any ideas please let me know in the comments below.<br/>Oh and also if you guys want to see a side story of team 7 leading up to the chunin exams let me know as well.<br/>Enjoy reading :))) ~Ryuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all gathered into the living room once they packed all their things. Team 7 was the last ones to get there. Older Kakashi scanned the group for a second. “Okay I want all of you to henge until we are out of the village, we do not need someone recognizing you at the moment.”</p><p>They all nodded changing into the same henge from before. Kakashi nodded approvingly. “Okay off we go.” he said opening the door. Waiting for everyone to filter out of the house.</p><p>“Follow me and do keep up.” He looked behind him before jumping on the nearest roof taking off. Team 7 didn’t miss a beat directly following their sensei. They all watched as the team 7 took to the roof tops running at mid chunin level.</p><p>“Oh well I guess we better follow them.” Sakumo said jumping after them. The rest all followed.</p><p>In about 5 minutes they arrived at the cliff behind the hokage mountain Older Kakashi looked at everyone. They all dropped their henges. Before turning to Minato.</p><p>“Minato-san if you want you can train your students over there or you can have them train with us, you pick.” He said pointing a little bit away. Minato turned to look at where he pointed before looking at his team.</p><p>“What would you guys like to do?” he asked them. “We should train with them I’m curious too how Older Kakashi teaches.” Rin said smiling. Minato turned to the boys on his team. Obito flashed a thumbs up, “Yeah I’m curious as well.” While younger Kakashi just shrugged folding his arms in front of his chest.”</p><p>Minato smiled at them before looking to older Kakashi. “We will train with you guys.” Kakashi grinned. Then he looked over to the remaining adults. “Do you want to train with us, or you can just watch if you prefer?”</p><p>“We will just watch for now, if that is okay?” Sakumo asked the older counter part of his son. He just nodded turning towards his team and Team Minato. “Okay so first we are going to do warm-ups and stretching.” He said shrugging of his pack putting it near the spectators.</p><p>“Everyone put your packs right here, even you Minato-san.” No one argued with him putting there packs down. Then turning to face him. “Ok so first we will do 5 laps around the top of the cliff. No Chakra. I’ll know if you use it. You need to use your own leg power. Then we will stretch before getting to the real training, sound good?” Team 7 nodded serious.</p><p>“Yes sensei!” While team Minato looked shocked at the task one lap was like half a mile and they had to run five. Kakashi looked over at them expectantly.</p><p>“Yes, Sir!” Kakashi nodded smiling, “Are you running with us?” Obito asked looking at Minato and older Kakashi.</p><p>“Of course, we are a team, we train like a team. Right Minato-san?” Minato stared at older Kakashi in shock and then in pride. Though Younger Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Since when did you value teamwork?”</p><p>Something flashed through his older self’s eye. “Since the day my best friend died.” No one moved at the statement Kakashi’s eyes widen. Kakashi offered no explanation.</p><p>“Let’s go we’ve wasted enough time.” As he and team 7 took off in a fast jog. Minato recovered from the shock than looked towards his team.</p><p>“Let’s go we will ask him about it later…” His team nodded started in a slower jog. Before they knew it team 7 had caught up with them.</p><p>“Pick up the pace a little, we don’t have all day.” Older Kakashi told them while he and team 7 passed them. Younger Kakashi scowled at how the genin were faster than him he slightly pushed a little chakra into his feet.  </p><p>“Kakashi! That’s an extra lap for your team!!” His Older self-yelled from where they were. Team Minato scowled at their youngest member.</p><p>Obito glared at his teammate. “Really Bakashi?” Kakashi just scoffed but he stopped using his chakra. Cursing his older self-ten-fold.</p><p>It took about 20 Minutes for team 7 to complete their laps than 30 minutes for team Minato. Everyone on team 7 were slightly sweating but they were worn out yet. Team Minato on the other hand were sweating and breathing heavily except for Minato who was just sweating. They were looking at team 7 in wonder.</p><p>“How are you guess not tired, yet?” Rin asked her hands on her knees to balance. Sakura was the one to answer, “Kakashi-sensei is actually being really easy today normally we do 10 laps. Every time we do cliff training.” Team Minato paled.</p><p>“10!?” Obito yelled. Team 7 sweat dropped, “Yeah…”</p><p>Older Kakashi addressed the group. “Okay next we are going to scale down the cliff. Again, same rules. No chakra. The only exception is if someone is falling and will die if they don’t use it. And you cannot use any weapons. Good?”</p><p>“Yes, sensei!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>Team Minato went first on one side of the cliff. Team 7 went right next to them.</p><p>“Beat you to the bottom, Bakashi.” Obito smirked. Kakashi rolled his eyes. “In your dreams.” Rin and Minato looked at each other and sighed.</p><p>“Ready? Go!” Kakashi yelled as he and team 7 got on the rock scaling down at a remark able rate.  Meanwhile, Obito and Kakashi were arguing the entire time about who could make it down the fastest. Not noticing their other teammates.</p><p>Minato and Rin were working helping each other, beating Kakashi and Obito to the bottom they didn’t beat team 7 though. Older Kakashi looked at the two boys on the cliff. Sighing in disappointment.</p><p>“Kakashi! Obito! Are you guys done bickering you are keeping us waiting!” He yelled at them who now realized they were the last ones on the cliff. They grumbled now working on getting down the cliff. It took everyone about 25 minutes to scale down the cliff. Everyone was tired even team 7 but they didn’t show it.</p><p>Kakashi addressed the two younger boys, “Do you two not get the point of this exercise, yet?” Obito and Kakashi looked at each other. “Strength training?” Obito asked.</p><p>Kakashi sighed. “Yes, it’s to increase your strength but you still aren’t getting it. While you two were arguing you didn’t even notice Minato-san and Rin pass you.” When neither said anything Kakashi turned to Minato and Rin, “What did they do wrong?”</p><p>Rin hesitated, “They were arguing instead of working together?” Kakashi nodded, “Correct, next time say it with confidence Rin.” Before he looked at the two boys.</p><p>“You are a team so work like one.” Younger Kakashi scowled, “I don’t need teammates they slow me down.” Before anyone could blink Sakura had punched the younger Kakashi into a stone wall. Team Minato froze in shock at the amount of force in the punch. <em>She reminds me of Kushina and Tsunade combined. Minato thought. </em>Minato flashed over to his student to help him up while he glared at the pink haired girl.</p><p>“That is no way to talk to your superiors. Teammates don’t slow you down, you stupid. They aren’t the ones you are holding you back. YOU are the one holding THEM back. Stop with the attitude. It’s really annoying.” Sasuke and Naruto smirked at their sister’s actions.</p><p>“Sakura…” Sakura turned to her sensei. “Sorry Kakashi sensei, I just couldn’t stand when he said that.” Kakashi sighed look at his younger self but didn’t deny it.</p><p>“What the hell? Who are you to say that to me? You’re just a genin.”  Naruto and Sasuke’s anger rose at that statement. “No matter their rank, they are way smarter than you are right now.” Kakashi said to the shorter kid who glared in anger.</p><p>“You don’t know me! You don’t know what I’m been through! None of you know what its like!” Team 7’s face darkened significantly. Their faces went blank. “We are done with training. Put your henge on. We are going back to the village.” Kakashi said his face showing zero emotion. Before he and team 7 jumped to the very top on the cliff.  Leaving Team Minato in confusion.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in you Kakashi. You don’t know what they have been through.” Minato said to his student in embarrassment. Kakashi looked down in shame. They all follow the other group putting up there henge was they got to the top.</p><p>They saw that everyone had already gathered their things. Team 7 looked different from a few minutes ago.</p><p>Kakashi had his book in his hand. Naruto was yelling and having fun with Jiraiya. Sasuke had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking at Sakumo. While Sakura talked with Kushina.</p><p>“Okay we are going to head back to the compound.” Kakashi said before taking off the same as he did when the left the house. Everyone followed behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I pictured Kakashi being a serious teacher. Just because he is their brother doesn't mean he will be going easy on them. He is strict but not overly strict.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We did it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THe time-travelers learn about what happened, but on on purpose. Oh and Team 7 moved up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Hey so I redid some a little of the chapters before, mainly on chapter 4. There are slight changes on chapters 2 and 5 but they aren't as big. <br/>((((WARNING!!!)))) There is mention of Self Harm but is not Actually done, but if you are uncomfortable with the subject please skip that part it is at the very end of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting back to the Hatake manor Kushina and Jiraiya went to the store to get everyone new sets of clothes and to pick up some groceries because no one had extra pairs of clothes and they were running low on food. While they went out team 7 washed up because they were sweaty and gross from training. There were 3 bathrooms in the house but only two of them had a bath. So Sasuke and Sakura went first while Naruto and Kakashi waited for their turn.  </p>
<p>“Your turn Naruto.” Sakura said walking out in her civilian cloths which included a grey short sleeved hoodie and maroon shorts.  Naruto nodded heading in after her. No to long after Sakura got done Sasuke came out as well. He was wearing a white t-shirt with navy blue shorts.</p>
<p>Kakashi walked in after Sasuke. After about 10 minutes Naruto and Kakashi came out. Naruto was wearing a grey shirt with the Uzumaki swirl and orange shorts. Kakashi wore a loose blue sleeve less shirt with grey arm sleeves and grey sweatpants Everyone could see his anbu tattoo but no one mention it.</p>
<p>Once they got out younger Kakashi and Obito went next since Kushina and Jiraiya had arrived with their clothes.  Younger Kakashi was the first one out he wore a black shirt with blue shorts. Rin went in after Kakashi. Obito got out a little bit later wearing a white shirt with black shorts. Minato took his spot. They were all sitting round the living room.</p>
<p>Kakashi had his book out much to the despise of team 7, Kushina, and younger Kakashi. Then Rin came out wearing a light pink hoodie and black shorts with thigh high socks. Kakashi looked over at the time it was about 11. Minato than came into view he was wearing a pale-yellow shirt with blue sweatpants. Kakashi looked back at the group.</p>
<p>“Do you guys want something to eat?” No one had the chance to answer before a loud growl echo throughout the room. Everyone looked over at Naruto who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Kakashi laughed at the younger male, before getting off the couch. “That answers that question. But what would you guys like.” To which Naruto yelled, “Ramen!!” Minato, Obito and Kushina nodded to that. Everyone sweat dropped at them.</p>
<p>“Okay Ramen it is.” Kakashi said turning around to the kitchen, “Oh Kakashi do you need help?” Kushina offered. Kakashi smiled, “Oh don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.” Kushina sighed and nodded turning back to the group. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi’s arms when his saw a little scar peeking through his sleeve. Jiraiya made a mental note to ask him about it later.</p>
<p>“Hey, you said your name was Uchiha right?” Obito said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him before nodding. “Do you know an Itachi?”</p>
<p>Sasuke froze at the mention of his older brother. “Yeah. Why?” Obito grinned, “Do you know if I could see him?”</p>
<p>“No. He’s not in the village.” Sasuke said simply not giving the full truth. Obito’s faced dropped, “Oh… So can I see him when he comes back?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that you would want to see him if he came here.” Obito looked at him in confusion, “Why?” Sasuke looked at him, “Because he would be trying to slit your throat.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Everyone looked over at Obito’s exclamation. “Why would my cousin try to kill me??” No caring that everyone was now listening to him. “Because your cousin is a S-rank missing ninja listed for killing his entire clan.” Sasuke said causally only team 7 saw the dark undertone in his voice and his eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone sat startled wide eyed. After a few minutes Obito asked softly, “Does that mean I’m dead?” Team 7 shared a glance Naruto was the one to answer, “Unfortunately, yes you are dead in this time, but you didn’t die during the Massacre.” Younger Kakashi and Rin sat wide eyed staring at Obito in shock and in sadness in Rin’s case. Obito just sat there dead silent. While Kushina and Minato frowned in disbelief.</p>
<p>No one said anything before Minato looked at his three students and the other kids. “Do you know If we are dead too?” Team 7 looked down but before they could answer older Kakashi’s voice came through.</p>
<p>“Food’s ready!” Team 7 were the first ones to get up and head to the kitchen followed by everyone else. Once everyone got to the kitchen, they could smell the delicious aroma of the Ramen. “This looks so good! Dattebane! When did you learn how to cook Kakashi?” Older Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, “Maa…you learn a few things when living by yourself.” Everyone dug in happily eating.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked over at his father who stared at him with sad eyes full of sadness, anger, and regret. Kakashi recognized that look all too well. But he was the one too usually wear it. He suddenly got up pushing his chair in slightly before walking around the table.  </p>
<p>Everyone paused eating too stare at him in confusion. He payed them no mind, determined to do something he wished he could’ve down a long time ago. He paused in front of his father who looked at him before standing up facing his son. Then Sakumo did something that no one saw coming except for Jiraiya. He wrapped his arms around his sons placing his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry…” Kakashi just smiled, “Hey… It’s okay I forgive you.” Everyone watched the scene with sad smiles even though they didn’t know what had happened</p>
<p>He said something into his father’s ear even though he said it quietly everyone heard him, “It wasn’t your fault, I forgive you so don’t blame yourself.” Younger Kakashi on the other hand was pissed, “How can you forgive him!!? Don’t you know what he did. If you do why do you forgive him!?” He snarled. Sakumo tensed in Kakashi’s hold.</p>
<p>Team 7 and Jiraiya glared at the younger Kakashi. While Minato looked at his student in concern fully aware of why he was acting like this. Kakashi released his father looking at his younger counter part.</p>
<p>“I know exactly what he did. He abandoned the mission for the sake of his teammates. Technically starting the war. He was hated, scorned even by the teammates he saved. I saw what you did kid. I saw him bleed out in this godforsaken house. But I still forgive him.” Everyone paled in the room except for the adult who’s faces darkened.</p>
<p>“But why? Those who break the rules are scum. How could you forgive someone who left you when you were only 6?” Younger Kakashi’s face formed into one of confusion, anger, and sadness.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked at him, “For a while I did hate him for leaving me, but then I found people to help me. While it’s true that those who break the rules are scum. Those who abandon their friends/comrades are far worse than scum. I learned this the hard way…” He said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rin asked older Kakashi cautiously. Kakashi just shook his head. Rin let it go but Minato was going to back down that easily.</p>
<p>“What happen Kakashi?” He asked unsarcastically serious. Kakashi frowned looking at him. Team 7 saw their sensei having an internal struggle. Before looking at Naruto’s father. When Kakashi didn’t answer Kushina’s anger started raising, “Tell us Kakashi enough is enough, we deserve to know.”</p>
<p>Team 7 glared at the women who they believed to be Naruto’s mother. <em>Why are they forcing him can’t they tell how much it affects him? Sasuke thought glaring at them. </em>Their anger was raising every past second.</p>
<p>Naruto was the one to step in, “Enough. Can’t you guys tell how much it is affecting him? And we really don’t appreciate you interrogating our sensei when he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it so stop.” Naruto said staring straight into his parent’s eyes. <em>You may be my parents but Kakashi is more family than you are right now.</em></p>
<p>Naruto turned towards his brother who gave him a grateful nod. Naruto smiled back at him. Before anyone could say anything else a messenger hawk came flying through the window telling them at team 7 was requested by the Hokage. Team 7 and Kakashi retreated to their room to change into their ninja clothes. Leaving everyone to clean up.</p>
<p>Once they came out of the room, they were laughing at whatever Sasuke said. Then they turned to face everyone. “Okay we should be back in a little bit.” Older Kakashi said before walking out the door with his team leaving the time-travelers alone with Jiraiya.</p>
<p>Minato was the one to speak up, “Sensei?” Jiraiya looked at his blond student. “Yeah?” Minato looked at him with a serious expression. “Are we dead?” He asked bluntly not in the mood for jokes.</p>
<p>Jiraiya frowned at him before sighing knowing his student wouldn’t let this go. “Yes all of you except for Kakashi are dead.” Jiraiya continued before anyone could protest, “And No I will not be telling you how you died. It’s not my place to say.”</p>
<p>Everyone expected that answer but it still hurt for it to be confirmed. Rin was disappointed she wouldn’t be able to find out how she died. But then she remembered something, “Jiraiya-sama, Why did the hokage mountain have a head that looked like Sensei?”</p>
<p>Jiraiya suddenly grinned, “Your very observant Rin-chan. The reason why the face looked like Minato is because it is Minato.” Everyone looked at Minato in surprise.</p>
<p>“I became the Y-yondaime??” He stuttered staring at his sensei. Jiraiya nodded flashing him a thumbs up. Everyone gave their congrats to Minato. Succeeding in lightening the mood.</p>
<p>After about 30 minutes of chatting with each other they heard the door open walking in was team 7 and Kakashi who all wore smiles or in Sasuke’s case smirked.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Sakumo asked looking at their grins, “We became chunin!!” Naruto yelled pulling out his vest. Obito jumped up, “Congratulations!!” He yelled. Rin clapped her hands in delight.</p>
<p>“Congrats Naruto!” Minato said flashing Naruto a smile. “Thanks Minato-san!!” returning his smile with one of his own, only team 7 could see how forced it was.</p>
<p>“How about I whip up dinner and we can celebrate your achievement?” Kakashi asked looking at team 7 who nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled before heading to the kitchen again but this time Jiraiya followed him. Leaving the other to talk for a bit.</p>
<p>Jiraiya watched Kakashi who was busy getting out ingredients for dinner. “Did you need something Jiraiya?” Jiraiya sighed already knowing what direction this conversation is going to take.</p>
<p>“Kakashi can you come here for a sec?” Kakashi looked confused before walking to his ‘uncle’ stopping when he was about a foot in front of him. “Yeah?” Jiraiya suddenly grabbed his wrist pulling up his sleeve.</p>
<p>Where he confirmed his suspicion on his arm was several pink scars lining his arm. Many of them were new some where old. He only got to look for a second before Kakashi realized what he had just done. He ripped his arm away covering it protectively, his eyes widening in fear and anger.</p>
<p>“Kakashi…” Jiraiya started but he didn’t even know where to start. “Kakashi did you do that?” He asked softly. Kakashi started looking around frantically, he started to deny, “N-no I didn’t they were from the attack.” It would’ve have been more convincing if he didn’t stutter.</p>
<p>Jiraiya’s anger rose at the obvious lie. “Kakashi don’t lie to me.” Kakashi shook his head back up slightly, “I-I’m not.” Jiraiya really got mad</p>
<p>“Kakashi! I said No lying!” Jiraiya yelled at the young man in front of him. Everyone shuffled in hearing Jiraiya’s scream. They walked in to see Jiraiya looking at Kakashi with anger and sadness in his eyes. They turned to see Kakashi in front of Jiraiya looking fearful and angry.</p>
<p>“Okay FINE. YES I DID IT OKAY!?  Are you happy now!?” Kakashi yelled staring at Jiraiya his eyes watering slightly but he refused to let them fall.</p>
<p>“But why?” Jiraiya asked Kakashi neither of them realizing the audience that had formed. “Why? That’s all you have to say. BECAUSE I AM LIVING IN THE HOUSE MY FATHER KILLED HIM SELF IN FRONT OF ME. I’M LIVING WITH MY DEAD TEAMMATES, SENSEI, MY MOTHER FIGURE, AND MY SIBLINGS WHO SHOULDN’T HAVE TO BE HERE.”</p>
<p>Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing a lot calmer, “Jiraiya, do you know how hard it is to live here with the people I killed. For goodness sake I watched Obito get crushed but a boulder saving my life! I killed Rin when she was turned into a jinchuriki because she wanted to protect the village. I watched as Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee hold each other as they died. Their one wish was for me to care for their kid and I couldn’t even do that until he was 3! I watched my lover die as he killed himself for the village! I have no idea what I am going to do! WHY ME? Why is it always me?” Kakashi couldn’t hold it any longer he let his tears run free.</p>
<p>After a few moments Obito spoke up, “Kakashi?” Older Kakashi froze at the voice before he whipped around to face the entire group. Team 7 looked at their brother in shock and in sadness. Team Minato and Kushina looked horrified. While Minato and Sakumo looked grim.</p>
<p>“How much did you hear…” He asked narrowing his eye. “All of it…” Minato said looking at Kakashi with sadness. Team 7 were upset even though they didn’t know what happened they knew it took a lot to break their sensei like that. They all glared at Jiraiya.</p>
<p>Kakashi took a step back. “I-I have to go…” He said disappeared from the kitchen in a puff of smoke.</p>
<p>Team 7 raged…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouuu Kakashi has a lover~ Leave a comment of who you think it could be ;))) <br/>Thank you for reading ~Ryuu :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You messed up Jiraiya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team 7 rages as Kakashi left. Naruto meets his parents. And they all start living again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short i felt like it was the easiest spot to stop. The next chapter should hopefully be longer with what i have in mind.<br/>And Great job on guessing Kakashi's lover. If one person gets it right and they find solid proof in the story (Because there is)i will post it on the tags. :)))<br/>Enjoy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you do!?” Naruto yelled at the sage in front of him. Sasuke gave Sakura a glance, she nodded at disappeared from the house. Sasuke turned to the sage with a hard glare. Their anger was raising with every second that Jiraiya was silent.</p><p>“What. Did. You. Do.” Sasuke asked punctuating every word. Finally, Jiraiya turned to him with a hardened expression.</p><p>“Did you know?” Naruto and Sasuke frowned in confusion for a few seconds. Before Naruto’s face lit up in horror. “No… you don’t m-mean…?” Sasuke looked at his brother who faced him before grabbing his arm. Sasuke’s face flashed with anger.</p><p>“You saw them… And you decided that yelling was the best thing to do?” Sasuke asked hardly. Then Jiraiya looked at them with anger, “You both knew and you didn’t bother reporting it!?” Naruto was glowing in anger. <em> Oh no if this continues Naru is gonna snap. </em></p><p>Sasuke tried thinking of a way to solve the situation but it was too late Naruto snapped. The time-travelers looked in horror as red chakra engulfed the yellow haired teen. Minato and Kushina recognized the chakra immediately. <em>That boy is a jinchuriki. The Kyuubi’s jinchuriki…My Son…</em></p><p>Minato did the only thing he could think of he flashed infront of the boy wrapping his arms around him not caring if the kyuubi’s chakra burned his skin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said over and over. Slowly the Kyuubi’s chakra dissipated.</p><p>“I sealed the Kyuubi into you. Leaving you alone… I’m sorry.” Kushina walked over to him, “You are our son?” Naruto nodded. “The Kyuubi attacked the village the night I was born. You both lost your lives that night. Wolf-nii was the only one who cared for me back then. But only when I was 3 did, I meet him. He helped me a lot of the time.” Kushina and Minato held their son who looked slightly uncomfortable not used to people hugging him who wasn’t his team.</p><p>Sasuke smirked at his brother meeting his parents. <em>He deserves it so much. </em>He turned to face Jiraiya again, “I hope you know that Kakashi won’t forgive you for a long time for what you did, if you did have good intentions.” Jiraiya didn’t say anything he just looked down.</p><p>They all turned around with the heard the door open, walked in was Sakura. “I doubt anyone’s hungry anymore so we are should head to bed the hokage wants to see all of us tomorrow.” She didn’t say anything else before heading to team 7’s room. Obito opened to protest up Rin stopped him, shaking her head. Everyone slowly went to their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////Tomorrow Morning/////////////</p><p> </p><p>Everyone woke up early, Changing into their ninja attire because they all had to go to the Hokages’s tower today. Kakashi was the last one to come out, he looked the same as he did yesterday. Jiraiya had tried to talk to him but he was ignored.</p><p>“Okay we have to go to the Hokage’s tower right now.” Kakashi said not looking up from his book. He walked over to the door everyone following him. He jumped on the roof and took off running.</p><p>Once they all got to the tower. All of them stood in front of the Hokage. “Ahh… Team 7 how as your mission been going. The trio looked at each other before saying, “As well as to be expected, sir.” Sarutobi’s gaze shifted to Kakashi who’s face revealed nothing, “I see…” He paused to observe all their expressions, Jiraiya looked angry and sad. Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto a few times. <em>Ahh… so they figured it out. </em></p><p>“Well I came to talk about what you will be doing here.” They all nodded. “First, and foremost I want to make an announcement about you guys being here because sooner or later the ninja’s will see through the henge. Do you agree with this?” He asked the time-travelers. Minato, Kushina and team Minato, didn’t mind it though Sakumo looked a little hesitant. Before he gave in and agreed. Sarutobi looked pleased. “Good the announcement will be heard tomorrow at noon.” Everyone in the room nodded.</p><p>“The next thing I want to do is discuss what each of you will be doing. Minato as you probably know you became the fourth hokage. I want to ask you to become my advisor.” Minato looked up in shock before nodding, “It would be my honor Sandaime-sama.”</p><p>Sarutobi looked to Kushina, “Kushina I was wondering if you would be willing to teach Naruto about his heritage. I believe both of you would love to do that.” Kushina and Naruto shared a glance before smiling and nodding. </p><p>He than turned to team Minato. “Since Kakashi is a jonin I want you to teach Rin and Obito until they are ready to become Jonins, Can you do that Kakashi?” Younger Kakashi nodded at the Hokage. “Hai.”</p><p>Finally, His gaze landed on Sakumo. “Would you be willing to teach at the academy?” Sakumo looked shocked even though he has experience teaching. “I would love too, but I don’t know much about this current time-period.” Sarutobi said, “That’s okay Iruka Umino an academy teacher can introduce you to it and you can learn about this time. Once Iruka approves of you you can start teaching, sound good?” Sakumo nodded.</p><p>“Okay great you guys can start tomorrow after the announcement. Dismissed.” Everyone nodded and bowed.</p><p>They continued their day which was pretty relaxed no one mentioned anything from the day before. They didn’t want to worry about anything they just wanted to relax a little before their work would start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please help me find a job for Kushina something that would suit her. If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading. ~Ryuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandaime introduce the time-travelers to the village. Minato makes a point clear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So i a few of you have guessed who Kakashi's lover is and some of you guessed correctly but you couldn't confirm it. Then @saracastic_ace_artist guess correctly and found the little hint in chapter 4, Where Kakashi called his lover by a nickname. So congrats to them as well as @Alina, @jetblakhart. For guessing correctly. Also thanks too @Weaboopieceoftrash for guessing as well! <br/>For every one who gave me suggestions for Kushina's job Thank you. I have decided that Kushina will teach Naru about his heritage, and a little fuinjutsu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the villagers and ninja where waiting at the bottom of the Hokage tower. Everyone curious as too what the announcement was about. Most people thought it had something to do with the attack on the village. In the crowd you could see Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy with their teams except Shikamaru. The sensei’s knew what this was about but they didn’t tell anyone.</p>
<p>Finally, at noon the Hokage appeared standing before his village. “Good evening everyone. These past couple days have been tragic, and I know many of you are mourning the loss of our fellow comrades. But there are a few things I would like to present.” He paused for a second before continuing, “We have a few new chunins to add to our ranks.” He gestured to the people behind him to come forward. Team 7 and Shikamaru came forward all of them wear their chunin vests.</p>
<p>“All of these ninja’s displayed exceptional strength and smarts. I present, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, And Hatake Sakura. (Yes, Sakura’s legal last name is Hatake. Her parents disowned her, so she didn’t want their name either.) We also have Nara Shikamaru.” Everyone cheered, well almost everyone. Some people were not please that the ‘demon brat’ had made chunin. Some were glaring and protesting.</p>
<p>“WHY IS THE ‘DEMON BRAT’ UP THERE!?”</p>
<p>“He’s gonna kill us all.” Some just muttered.</p>
<p>Suddenly deadly killing intent spread across the village. The ninja’s tensed while the villagers fell on their butts. Then three figures jumped in front of the newly made chunins glaring at the people below them. </p>
<p>The people couldn’t believe their eyes. There stood the Yondaime and his wife. Right next to them was a Silver-haired jonin. “How. Dare. You.”  The red-haired women gritted out. The current Hokage interfered. Allowing the rest of the time-travelers to step forward.</p>
<p>“As you can see there are people that we haven’t seen in 15-20 years. As a result of some of our jonins they were able to intercept My former students attack. Unfortunately, that resulted in these ninjas to traveling to the future permanently. I introduce you to, Our Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, His girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki, His team Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Hatake Kakashi. Finally Kakashi’s father, Hatake Sakumo the white fang.”  </p>
<p>Everyone looked shocked no one knew what to say. Minato, Kushina, and older Kakashi were still glaring at them with hate. Then Minato turned to the Sandaime, “Can I say something?” He asked. Sarutobi nodded. Minato turned to Naruto before motioning forward, Naruto stepped up.</p>
<p>“Why do you people treat him that way?” Minato glared at them.</p>
<p>“Because he is a demon! He killed my sister!” One man yelled, more people nodded to that.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I gave my life to protect this village. You shouldn’t retreat anyone like that. THIS BOY IS A HERO! HE KEEPS THE KYUUBI CONTAINED. WITHOUT HIM THIS VILLAGE WOULDN’T BE STANDING. Even everything you’ve done to him; he still protects this village. Because it is his home… If I hear anyone insult or bad mouth him, I will personally deal with you myself. Because this boy is not some boy, I took off the streets, No. This boy is my SON. My flesh and blood.” Minato said anger swirling around him.</p>
<p>Everyone paled in fear at the man’s furious eyes staring them down. Minato calmed down when Kushina and Kakashi put a hand on each shoulder while the other hands landed on Naruto’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Kakashi continued, “Naruto as well as the other teens here have rightfully earned their rank. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with Sandaime.”</p>
<p>Sandaime stepped up, “That is everything I have to say if you need anything ask me or any of these people, that is all. Your dismissed.”  Everyone slowly shuffled back to their homes.</p>
<p>Naruto looked at his father and mother with a smile on his face. Minato ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner.  “Alright I guess we should start with your work. Minato you may come with me, Kushina you can go train with team 7, Kakashi you can train your teammates now.” Everyone nodded, “We can all go for ramen for dinner if you guys would like too.” Kakashi suggested with a small smile.</p>
<p>When everyone nodded, “Great meet at Ichiraku when you are finished with your work.” Kakashi said before he disappeared with team 7 and Kushina. Jiraiya showed Sakumo the way to the academy. Minato followed the Sandaime, helping him little things.</p>
<p>“Master will be pleased.” A voice whispered in the shadows before the presence disappeared.   </p>
<p>Not too far a way someone else was lurking in the shadows, “Hmm…Interesting I better tell leader about this.”</p>
<p>Then a kunai broke from where team 7 and Kushina were. Minato’s cup suddenly shattered. Sakumo’s pencils kept snapping. Team Minato kept losing their weapons. <em>What is going on? The same thought ran through each of their heads. </em></p>
<p>The day went by pretty fast for everyone. Before they knew it, they were all in front of Ichiraku getting some food after it being a tiring day.</p>
<p>“How was your guys day?” Naruto asked the group. Minato replied first, “Paperwork is a demon.” He said slumping forward. The group laughed at his despair. “Though there was this time when my cup shattered all of a sudden.” The group stopped laughing to look at Minato.</p>
<p>“Wait really? Because something weird happened to us as well.” Sakura asked looking at Minato who nodded titling his head in confusion. “Now that I think about, I think something happened to us too.” Rin said looking up.</p>
<p>“Yeah same here.” Sakumo added. Older Kakashi looked at the group. “Well happened to you guys. For us a kunai broke when it fell out of my pouch.” Obito went next, “We kept losing our weapons. Like we would throw one and when we went to go get it, we couldn’t find it.”</p>
<p>Sakumo went last, “All my pencils kept braking even when I wasn’t using them.” Everyone looked in deep thought. “Maybe we are just over thinking this?” Naruto asked looking around. “Yeah you’re probably right.” Sakumo said. Everyone let it go. Except for Older Kakashi and Sasuke, they still looked skeptical.</p>
<p>They let it drop for now. Everyone went back to eating while starting simple conversations, before deciding to head home for the day. While everyone went to bed Kakashi and Sasuke stayed up looking at the stars. “I have a bad feeling.” Sasuke said to Kakashi without facing him. “Yeah, me too.” Kakashi responded.</p>
<p>No other words were exchanged that night while they both looked at the stars who had the shape of a swirl and a snake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouu trouble is coming who do you think it is?? Hehehe...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It was going so well...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 enemies learn of the time-travelers trouble is soon to come...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a week. There had been crap that kept me from writing but I'm back. So here you are. <br/>WARNING IMPLIED CUTTING!! If you are uncomfortable with the subject do not read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime after the announcement. Somewhere in the forest was a hooded figure running at a low-jonin level. Couple seconds later they landed in front of what appeared to be a nothing. They looked around for a second before flashing though a couple hand signs then a door appeared in front of him.</p><p>The figure removed the hood to reveal grey-silver hair and a head band with a music note on it. He walked down the hall towards the main room. He knocked and walked in bowing on his knees.</p><p>“Kabuto, did you find anything of value.” A snake like voice sounded through the room. “Yes, Lord Orochimaru.” Orochimaru looked at him expectantly. “Well don’t just sit there tell me what you found.”</p><p>“Lord Orochimaru, I discovered that the jutsu that Kakashi Intercepted brought people from the past to the future. Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and Hatake Sakumo. I also found out that Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.” Orochimaru was surprised at what he was told but he didn’t let it show.</p><p>“Hmm… That Hatake brat is going to be troublesome.” Orochimaru paused for a second before his face shifted in a sinister smile. “Come with me we have things do.” Orochimaru Said as he walked out the door Kabuto following right behind him.</p><p>“What are we going to do, Lord Orochimaru?” Kabuto asked him already suspecting the answer. “We are going to bring that brat to his knees, payback for interrupting my battle with <em>sensei.</em> And I know the best way to do it.” Kabuto shivered at the dark tone in his master’s voice, “Then we must not waste time.” Orochimaru smirked and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~On the other side of the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Zetsu, did you find the source of the unusual chakra?” A man with bright orange hair asked the plant. “Yes leader. The source was coming from Konoha, apparently the village was attack by the sound and the sand. As a result of one of their Jonins 5 people have traveled to the future.” Everyone in the rooms eyes widen, “Who were the 5 people?” A boy with an orange swirl for a mask asked the dark side of Zetsu. “Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and Hatake Sakumo.”  The man’s eye widened slightly. “Are you positive?” He asked hardly, Zetsu nodded.  <em>Kakashi… </em></p><p>“There is also one more thing you should know.” White Zetsu said looking at all of them. “Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is the son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.” Everyone couldn’t hide their shock at those words. Many of them swore under their breathe. “That makes are goal a lot more difficult.” The man called leader said.</p><p>“Itachi and Kisame go to Konoha, do not engage I need you to gather information. Report back to me in 3 days.”</p><p>“Hai.” Itachi said while Kisame nodded Both of them headed out the door to complete their task.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~With the time travelers – 3 days later~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Everything has been going smoothly for the most part. Minato is learning a lot about the current time he absorbed all the information like a sponge. Team Minato is getting stronger every day, Kakashi has lightened up a bit after hearing his older counterparts out burst.</p><p>Kushina is helping Naruto learn about fuinjutsu which he is really talented at. He as already mastered 2 fuinjutsu moves, The Chakra sealing jutsu, Chakra enhancement jutsu, and he was learned about basic seals. Sakura and Sasuke are also getting stronger Sakura after learning her chakra nature is water Kakashi taught her a few water jutsus. Kakashi trained Sasuke to use his Sharingan. And his chakra nature too because even though the Uchiha clan are known for their fire jutsus Sasuke’s nature was actually lightning.</p><p>Sakumo was approved by Iruka to start as an assistant teacher at the academy and his was really enjoying spending time with the kids. Iruka was surprised at how well Sakumo handled the kids considering who is his son.   </p><p>It was about mid-afternoon everyone was done with what they were doing so they were all at the compound lounging around. Everything was fine for the most part although older Kakashi still wouldn’t speak a word to Jiraiya.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t really talk that much after that day. Everyone was concerned especially Jiraiya and team 7 because unlike they others they knew of Kakashi’s unhealthy habit. That is until now.</p><p>“Kakashi?” Obito asked the older man on the couch. “Yeah Obito?” Kakashi asked glancing over his book. “What is the line on your arm?” Obito pointed to the line peeking through the man’s arm sleeves. Kakashi froze before turning his gaze toward where Obito was pointing. <em>GOD DAMNIT! He thought in fear. </em>Everyone looked his way waiting for an answer. Team 7 was nervously glancing in his direction.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing just a scar.” He cursed himself for stuttering. No one was buying it. “Kakashi. It’s not just any scar is it.” Minato looking at Kakashi desperately hoping that his hunch was wrong. “What do you mean, sensei?” Rin asked looking at Kakashi and Minato.</p><p>Minato didn’t answer he just stared directly into the Mans eyes. Kakashi not wanting to answer stood up and walked toward the kitchen he didn’t get far before Minato gripped his forearm <em>hard. </em></p><p>Kakashi hissed in pain and tried to pull his arm away but it only made it worse as Minato tightened his grip. Kakashi’s eyes began to water from the pain and the betrayal. Team 7 and team Minato yelled at Minato to let him go but he didn’t hear them.</p><p>“L-let g-go. I-it hurts. S-sensei.” Minato snapped back to the present quickly releasing his hold on Kakashi. As he fell to the ground holding his arm that was gripping blood. Minato looked horrified.</p><p>“Kakashi!” He yelled as he went to help the man. Kakashi smacked his hand away with his other arm. “Stay away from me!!” He yelled. His face contorted in hurt and betrayal. Team 7 ran to their sensei.</p><p>“Sensei!!” Sakura yelled kneeling in front of him while Sasuke and Naruto glared at Minato. “Why did you do that!” Naruto yelled in anger Minato looked down at his feet while his son and his teammate glared at him. “You’ve really done it now <em>Minato.</em>” Minato flinched at the use of his real name coming from his son’s mouth. Kushina went to her boyfriend and led him back to the couch.</p><p>“Rin! Come here I need your help healing his arm!” Rin sprung into action quickly making her way to older Kakashi and Sakura. She gasped when she saw how much blood there was. Both the young girls got to work healing his arm as fast as the could.</p><p>About 10 minutes later Kakashi was fully healed but he was unconscious due to the amount of blood he had lost. Sakumo glared at Minato when he cared his son to the couch to rest. Obito spoke up.</p><p>“I’m Sorry! I didn’t mean to cause any harm.” Team 7 looked at each other than their sensei. “There’s no need to apologize, Obito. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Sakura said kindly. Obito smiled slightly nodding but he still felt bad.</p><p>They didn’t speak after that. But you could clearly feel the tension in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no regrets with this chapter :))) I have to torture Minato and Kakashi hehe~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Our brothers Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning about the lost lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooo what is up?? Its been so long since I've posted an actual chapter and while it is pretty short i thought it worked best for the plot. Sorry for the my lack of organization when in comes to my stories.<br/>Still thank you for reading and commenting. :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kakashi woke up he was severely confused and his arm was throbbing painfully. “What happened?” he asked his team. They shifted uncomfortably but Sasuke sighed, “You lost a lot of blood from the cuts on your arm. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minato </span>
  </em>
  <span>grabbed you. You passed out when Sakura and Rin were healing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's face darkened at the newly found information. He got off the couch and slowly stood up. “Where are you going sensei?” Naruto asked when he saw him getting up. “I’m just going to the bathroom, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That only makes us worry more.” Team 7 muttered to themselves. Thankfully Kakashi didn’t hear them. When they hear the bathroom door close they all look at each other sullen and sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do guys?” Naruto looked up, “Kaka-nii isn’t gonna survive long in this place…” He said, looking at them with pleading eyes asking them to give him a solution. Sakura and Sasuke both look down at the floor not meeting Naruto’s eyes. “The only thing we could possibly do is let him know that we are here for him. We can’t rely on the grown-ups this time. Kakashi doesn’t trust Minato-san or Jiraiya-san.” Sakura said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all still spoked by what had happened. Sasuke thought back to when Jiraiya and Kakashi had fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jiraiya, do you know how hard it is to live here with the people I killed. For goodness sake I watched Obito get crushed but a boulder saving my life! I killed Rin when she was turned into a jinchuriki because she wanted to protect the village. I watched as Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee held each other as they died. Their one wish was for me to care for their kid and I couldn’t even do that until he was 3! I watched my lover die as he killed himself for the village! I have no idea what I am going to do! WHY ME? Why is it always me?” Kakashi couldn’t hold it any longer and he let his tears run free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wait lover?’ Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. “Guys…” Sakura and Naruto looked at him. “He had...He had a lover…” Both now chunnins eyes widen in surprise and sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god…” Sakura gasped her hands going to her mouth. Naruto clenched his hands painfully in his lap. “Do either of you know who it may be…” No one spoken for a few minutes comprehending the amount of pain their Aniki has been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you guys want me to tell you about them?” The chunins heads snapped up its record time to see their sensei looking at them with tears in his eyes. “Aniki! No no we don’t wanna do that to you!” Sakura got up frantically shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled sadly, “Don’t worry about it Sakura-chan besides I think you all deserve to know about him. And it might be relieving to talk about them to someone.” The kids still didn’t look convinced but they knew they wouldn’t win. They sighed and followed their sensei who sat down on the couch. They all sat down around him, waiting for him to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess I should start from the beginning.” Kakashi took a deep breath, “I actually met him when I was in Anbu. He was pretty popular among all ninjas.”Kakashi shook his head when he thought of him having to sign posters wherever they went. “He was called Shisui.” Sasuke gasped, eyes widening in shock. Naruto and Sakura looked at the raven in confusion. “Do you know who that is ‘Suke?” Naruto asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled when he looked at the boy, “I’m sure he does know. I mean of course he would know his older cousin.” Naruto and Sakura mouths dropped to the floor. “WHAT!!?” Naruto yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.. People call him Shisui but you may know him as Shisui the Teleporter.” The other two gasped in realization. “Wait! Shisui Uchiha. Of the teleporter? That SHISUI!? Kakashi laughed at their reactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa… That's him alright.” Sasuke looked at Kakashi silently asking permission to ask a question. Kakashi having a pretty good idea of what it was sighed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-do you know how he really died?” The other chunins quieted down almost immediately. “Yes I do. I know a lot of things but I know that Sui didn’t die because he wanted to but because he saw it as the only way. You see Sui had a very rare power that almost no one has. It was called the Mangekyo Sharingan. And someone was after that power. His ability Kotoamatsukami was extremely powerful and dangerous if placed in the wrong hands. Sui decided the only way to protect the village was to K-kill himself…” Kakashi took a shaky breath, “He placed a letter telling me to meet him somewhere. When I got there Itachi and Shisui were talking with Shisui bleeding from his left eye. I had no idea what was going on and I feared the worst. I had this feeling that Sui was in danger, but I couldn't figure out why. Until that day…Shisui gave his eye to Itachi because he knew that giving me his eye would have broken me as I already had my best friend's eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had paused to open his left eye, the sharingan swirling to life before continuing, “After he did that he walked toward the edge of the cliff and… h-he threw himself off. He didn’t even give me enough time to say goodbye.” Naruto and Sakura were both crying by that point while Sasuke was shaking with anger and sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young trio flung themselves at their sensei knocking him over. They all just cried and cried for who knows how long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them noticed the flaring red eye watching them... </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouu Now on to the main plot of this story haha I hope you liked it even if it was short. oh and please don't pay a attention to the Capitalization because I know I made a few mistakes hehe.<br/>Thank you again~ Bye Ryuu :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you like it or if you have any questions.<br/>Thank You for Reading! :))</p><p>~Ryuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>